


Думать надо не головой

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor, Journalism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: «Когда работаешь на Риту Скитер, думать надо не головой. Чем — догадываться нужно самостоятельно. А если ты, как Панси Паркинсон, не можешь догадаться, то тебе объяснят это лично и очень доходчиво».
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Rita Skeeter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Думать надо не головой

Никто не представлял, где скрывалась Рита Скитер после того, как опубликовала свою скандальную «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора». Никто не знал, почему она решила вернуться. Никто не представлял, как ей удалось за пару месяцев стать шеф-редактором «Ежедневного Пророка». Никто не верил, что она продержится в этом кресле дольше полугода. И уж точно никто подумать не мог, что Рита Скитер приберет к рукам еще и «Ведьмополитен». Но дело обстояло именно так. И теперь Рита Скитер каждое утро приводила в ужас целых две редакции стуком стальных каблуков, а от ее взгляда кофе в чашках мгновенно покрывался коркой льда.

Панси Паркинсон после Хогвартса с трудом смогла устроится только в лавку к Писарро кем-то вроде домового эльфа — принеси то, подай то, пойди вон, попытайся выжить на мизерную зарплату. Через несколько месяцев такой жизни она поняла, что надо или что-то менять, или лечь под забором и сдохнуть. Панси тщательно изучила оба варианта. Второй привлекал своей простотой, но первый давал определенную надежду. Рассудив, что ко второму прибегнуть можно всегда, Панси стащила в лавке свежий номер «Пророка» и начала изучать вакансии. На фабрику метел требовался сотрудник с опытом работы, глубокими познаниями в трансфигурации, бывший игрок в квиддич, сведущий в гербологии и зельях. Определенно не про нее. «Флориш и Блоттс» искали молодую ведьму с хорошими манерами, неконфликтную, стрессоустойчивую, готовую к переработкам и командировкам, знающую библиотечное дело, с опытом работы в торговле. Из всего списка у Панси были только хорошие манеры, стрессоустойчивость и опыт работы в торговле. Тоже не то. Она дошла почти до конца колонки и понемногу начала задумываться о втором варианте, когда на глаза ей попалось объявление.

«В „Ведьмополитен“ требуется молодая незамужняя волшебница для написания рассказов эротического содержания. Требования: усидчивость, трудолюбие, стрессоустойчивость, начитанность, умение грамотно излагать свои мысли, готовность к переработкам, умение быстро искать информацию. Опыт работы в прессе не обязателен».

Зарплату предлагали весьма приличную, и Панси поняла — это шанс. Конечно, не работа мечты, но лучше домового эльфа на побегушках. Она отправила резюме (весьма короткое), и серая угрюмая и сердитая сова в тот же день принесла ответ — Панси приглашали на собеседование. Надев лучшую мантию, Панси отправилась менять свою жизнь.

Работу Панси получила. К ней прилагался старый письменный стол, неудобный жесткий стул, видавшая виды чернильница, пучок перьев, явно бывших в употреблении, стопка пергамента, коллеги, больше похожие на привидений, и ведьма-начальница. Очень скоро Панси узнала, что у Риты Скитер есть неприятная привычка читать все материалы перед отправкой в печать. Именно тогда она стала жалеть о своей работе у Писарро. Самолетик с сообщением начал вызывать у нее приступы нервной дрожи, стук каблуков в коридоре пугал до колик, а от слова «редактура» пальцы уже заранее сводило судорогой. У Риты Скитер не было любимчиков. Она ненавидела всех одинаково.

Утром в четверг — последний срок сдачи материала — Панси обреченно свернула пергаменты и закрыла чернильницу.

— В Азкабан? — участливо спросила Люси Денверс, старожил отдела.

Панси только мрачно кивнула. Азкабаном сотрудники называли кабинет Скитер на последнем этаже редакции.

Когда Панси робко постучала и тихо открыла тяжелую дверь, Рита как раз просматривала чей-то материал и прихлебывала кофе, а Прытко-Пишушее Перо хищно зависло над чернильницей.

— Кхм, — прокашлялась Панси. — Мэм?

— Угу, — Скитер протянула руку за пергаментом, не отвлекаясь от чтения.

Панси осторожно сунула в эту руку свиток и начала потихоньку пятиться к выходу. Она даже незаметно скрестила пальцы на удачу. Не повезло. Скитер отложила то, что читала, и развернула свиток. Чашка кофе дрогнула в руке с идеально наманикюренными ногтями. Панси перестала дышать. Рита пробежала глазами первую строчку и аккуратно положила свиток на стол. Панси захотелось превратиться в домового эльфа и просто исчезнуть. Рита отставила чашку. Панси поняла, что бежать бесполезно, и смирилась.

— Это полное дерьмо, — Скитер поманила Панси пальцем, и та пошла к столу, едва переставляя враз одеревеневшие ноги.

— Думать надо не этим, — Рита встала, обошла стол и ее тонкий палец больно ударил Панси в лоб, — а вот этим, — Панси вздрогнула, когда Скитер бесцеремонно хлопнула ее по промежности. — Ясно? Переделать.

— Да, мэм, — пролепетала Панси, не зная, остаться ли на месте или отойти.

— Вон, — коротко скомандовала Рита и вернулась к своему кофе.

Панси свернула злосчастный рассказ и вылетела из кабинета быстрее «Молнии». Уже в коридоре она прижала пергамент к груди и наконец-то перевела дух. Могло быть и хуже. Даже не унизили. И почти не облапали. Панси нервно разгладила юбку и попыталась сосредоточится на материале. Но не получилось. Она потрясла головой, прогоняя картинку, как пальцы Риты ложатся на темную ткань юбки, подрагивают, а потом — резкий хлопок. Панси даже зажмурилась. Нет!

Рита старшее ее раза в два! Рита ее босс! В конце концов, она женщина! А Панси всегда нравились парни. Точнее, ей в голову не приходило попробовать с девушкой. До сегодняшнего утра. Панси сбежала к своему столу и приказала себе не думать ни о чем, кроме материала. Люси Денверс смерила ее сочувственным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Панси мрачно выдернула из пучка самое приличное перо и яростно обмакнула его в чернила.

Строка не шла. Прекрасная, юная, неопытная, но храбрая Каллидора никак не могла определиться, что она чувствует, когда ее целует мужественный и суровый, но такой нежный Роланд. Роланд из-за этого топтался на месте и не мог перейти к более решительным действиям. Панси было их жаль, но еще больше жаль себя. Скитер с нее шкуру спустит, если не получит материал к концу дня. Каллидора продолжала ломаться и играть в недотрогу, Роланд готов был плюнуть на все и отправиться искать красотку посговорчивее. Панси старательно пыталась представить себе, как пальцы Роланда сминают тонкое кружево платья, Каллидора наконец-то смущенно отводит глаза и подставляет губы для поцелуя. Вместо этого воображение подсунуло пальцы Риты, как они скользят по бедру, уверенно ласкают прямо через одежду... Панси непроизвольно сдвинула ноги. Стоп! Ее не привлекают женщины. И тем более она не хочет переспать с собственной начальницей. Панси представила, что с ней сделает Скитер, если узнает, о чем она думает. Ее бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод.

Роланд вяло тискал грудь прекрасной Каллидоры, Каллидора откровенно скучала. Время неумолимо уходило. На пергаменте перед Панси четким аккуратным почерком было написано едва ли три абзаца. До развязки Каллидоре и Роланду было как до луны, Панси до увольнения — намного ближе. Часы пробили восемь. Панси в отчаянии швырнула Каллидору в объятия Роланда, не заботясь, одеты оба или нет. Торопливо она описала, как их накрыли волны страсти, подумала немного, уточнила, что волны были внушительные, как и габариты Роланда. Каллидора впечатлилась и явно хотела убраться подальше. Роланд покорно взял прекрасную деву, осыпая поцелуями ее плечи. «У-у-у, акробат» мрачно и злорадно подумала Панси и мстительно изогнула его в такую позицию, которая и не снилась человеку с целым позвоночником. Роланд стерпел и это, он не меньше Панси хотел уже закончить с Каллидорой и пойти выпить пивка. Панси бы и сама сейчас не отказалась от кружечки. Наконец два тела слились в экстазе, Панси поставила последнюю точку, свернула пергамент и покорно побрела на четвертый этаж, мысленно уже прощаясь и с работой, и с жизнью.

Скитер как раз заканчивала с очередной статьей. Интересно, она отдыхает вообще? Или дементорам отдых не нужен? Панси невольно сглотнула, когда указательный палец Риты отчеркнул строку. Она медленно положила свиток на стол и остановилась, ожидая экзекуции. Рита смерила ее презрительным взглядом и развернула пергамент. Сердце Панси ухнуло в пятки, а потом без предупреждения взлетело к горлу. Скитер внимательно дочитала до конца. Панси уже мысленно попрощалась с работой.

— «Он смял ее губы страстным поцелуем, утопая в волнах экстатического удовольствия», — процитировала Рита и бросила пергамент на стол. — Никуда не годится. Ты спала хоть с кем-то?

— Эм-м-м, — смогла промямлить Панси.

— Ясно, — Скитер поджала губы, а Панси от этого строгого тона снова бросило в жар. — Мастурбируешь хотя бы?

— В смысле? — Панси окончательно растерялась.

— В прямом, — Скитер встала, отодвинула стул и присела на край стола напротив Панси. — Ясно. Итак, — она слегка запрокинула голову, прикрыла глаза и начала совсем другим тоном. — Ты идешь на встречу к нему. Это ваше первое свидание. Вы оба так долго ждали и не в силах больше терпеть. Наконец он перед тобой, именно такой, каким ты его представляла. Теплый плащ окутывает тебя с головы до ног, но ты все равно дрожишь.

Панси и правда дрожала. Она не понимала, к чему это все, но боялась перебивать. А Рита продолжала:

— Твои пальцы медленно развязывают тесемки у горла, и тяжелая ткань падает к твоим ногам. Ты медленно раздеваешься...

Панси все еще не могла сообразить, что происходит, но рассказ начал ее увлекать.

— Раздеваешься, — резко приказала Рита, и Панси послушно рванула блузку. — Не так, а плавно.

Черт, что происходит? Пальцы замерли над пуговицей. Но Рита гипнотизировала ее немигающим взглядом, как змея птицу.

— Снимаешь одежду, — палец Скитер уперся в Панси в грудь. — Всю. Ты ведь так долго этого ждала.

И Панси непослушными пальцами расстегнула оставшиеся пуговицы, стянула блузку. Скитер пристально смотрела на нее поверх очков. Панси, краснея, взялась за молнию на юбке.

— Тебе страшно, ведь он никогда не видел тебя обнаженной, — напевно и мягко продолжила Рита, и ее голос завораживал. — Но сегодня особенный вечер, сегодня ты решила, что будешь принадлежать ему. И ты гонишь страх прочь. Чтобы скрыть смущение, складываешь одежду уголок к уголку...

Панси, как зачарованная, сняла юбку, аккуратно сложила ее и положила на пол.

— И вот на тебе нет ничего, кроме белья, — Рита немного откинулась назад, и Панси невольно потянулась за ней. — Твои пальцы дрожат, но расстегивают непослушные крючки.

Бюстгальтер Панси отправился на пол. Пальцы у нее и правда дрожали, колени подгибались. Но она, сама не зная почему, все же хотела дослушать историю. Скитер одобрительно улыбнулась, и Панси снова покраснела, теперь уже от удовольствия и смущения.

— Последний предмет одежды снять сложнее всего, остатки твоей скромности протестуют, но в его взгляде столько нежности, столько желания, — в голосе Риты Панси уловила легкие нотки страсти, и волна жара снова обдала ее с головы до ног.

Поспешно она стянула с себя трусики и замерла, прикрываясь руками. Скитер кончиками пальцев обвела линию ее скулы, и Панси затаила дыхание.

— Он осторожно касается тебя, словно боится, что ты исчезнешь, — Рита очертила большим пальцем контур ее губ, и Панси на мгновение окончательно разучилась дышать. — Разбирает твои волосы, — Скитер нежно заправила выпавшую из прически прядку Панси за ухо, — гладит шею, плечи, — ее рука скользнула ниже, слегка задела мочку уха, плавно прошлась по изгибу шеи, очертила линию ключицы.

Панси облизнула губы и невольно выгнулась, прося ласки.

— Спускаются к груди, — пальцы Риты задержались на впадинке у шеи и спустились еще ниже, — обводят сосок, медленно и нежно.

Панси едва не застонала, когда ноготь слегка царапнул кожу. Так она просто не сможет дотерпеть до конца истории. Но Рита хочет, чтобы она слушала, и она будет слушать.

— Сжимают его, поглаживают, дразнят, — пальцы Риты играли с грудью Панси, заставляя ее выгибаться, запрокидывать голову и безмолвно умолять: еще, еще! — Твое тело горит, дыхание сбивается, ты закрываешь глаза и мечтаешь о том, чтобы его руки скользнули еще ниже, чтобы он сжал тебя в объятиях, — ноготь прочертил дорожку от груди до промежности, вызывав у Панси первый тихий полустон-полувздох. 

— Пожалуйста, — она сама не верила, что просит.

— И он уступает твоим мольбам, — Рита притянула ее к себе, нежно и властно, ее пальцы прошлись по лобку, выводя замысловатый узор. — Но не торопится. Он растягивает удовольствие, хотя сам тоже сгорает от нетерпения. Ты трешься о его руку...

Для Панси это прозвучало как приказ. Она раздвинула бедра, прогнулась в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу Скитер и жадно ловя пересохшими губами воздух.

— Его руки такие нежные, — пальцы Риты коснулись клитора и Панси застонала в голос. — Он знает, чего ты хочешь, знает, как сильно ты его хочешь. В его нежности можно захлебнуться, его сила сводит с ума. Ты полностью в его власти, но знаешь, что он сделает все, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие. Он медленно ласкает тебя, и ты окончательно теряешь голову, — пальцы Риты вытворяли что-то совсем невообразимое, и время для Панси остановилось.

Она хотела еще. Она терлась об руку Риты, ловила ритм, то стонала, то лепетала что-то бессвязное. Ноги подкашивались, и она вцепилась в блузку Скитер, чтобы не упасть.

— И наконец, когда ты окончательно сходишь с ума от желания, он входит в тебя, — пальцы Риты наконец скользнули внутрь, и Панси до крови прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Это было восхитительно. Такого она не испытывала еще ни с кем. Она подалась вперед, буквально падая Рите на грудь.

— Сначала он нежен и осторожен, но тебе этого мало, — голос Скитер завораживал, от самого его звука под кожей Панси разливался огонь, мысли путались и дрожали руки. — И он двигается в тебе все быстрее, жестче, и ты стонешь, кричишь, желание лишает тебя последних крох рассудка, — пальцы Риты задели чувствительную точку и Панси словно прошила молния.

Она извивалась, дрожала, насаживалась на руку Риты, словно каком-то безумном танце. Еще! Еще! Еще немного! Еще чуть-чуть! Вот... уже...

— Да! Боже, да! — Панси выгнулась, перед глазами вспыхнули и осыпались калейдоскопом все звезды вселенной, по телу прошла мучительно-сладкая судорога. — Да!

— Упоительная дрожь сотрясает тебя, ты забываешь дышать, — Рита подхватила ее, не дала упасть. — Кажется, прошла целая вечность с той минуты, когда ты предстала перед ним обнаженной. Медленно ты делаешь первый вдох, словно впервые, словно ты заново родилась на свет.

Панси жадно глотала восхитительно холодный воздух и пыталась прийти в себя. Она только что переспала с со своей начальницей в ее собственном кабинете. И ей понравилось. Это был лучший секс в ее жизни. А Рита поправила очки, достала из ящика стола платок, вытерла руку и взмахом палочки испепелила пергамент с похождениями многострадальных Роланда и Каллидоры.

— Теперь дошло? — ее резкий голос смел последние остатки блаженной истомы. — Одевайся и марш работать. До полуночи материал должен быть у меня на столе.


End file.
